Allen Kamar
Allen Kamar was born in 2020 in Hayward California. He is a retired running back of the Pittsburg Steelers. Allen managed to carry his team to five successful championship games during his ten years of playing. Allen is now retired and manages a successful business attire company. The suits are aimed to mid to upper class customers. His challenges in life shaped all his decisions. He has a fierce and punctual work ethic. Allen was ahead of classmates during his high school years at James Logan. He was praised for his ability to communicate by his teachers. He possessed massive amounts of strength and endurance. He was tall and built standing at 6’1 205 pounds. Allen was a creative thinker and always had big goals set for him. His favorite subjects were science and chemistry. Allen was on top of all his work and sustained a 3.75 GPA while dealing with personal issues. Allen had plenty of family issues and was around a negative environment that distracted him. By working closely with his coaches, Allen was able to stay on track to be a star. He pushed every single day to strength all areas of his body. He learned to manage his time and became a stronger student and a better athlete. He focused on coordination, agility as well as defensive tactics. Allen was always comfortable around the football itself and was able to always sustain a solid grip during games. Allen wore black and white gloves to every single football game. He also wore a stripped helmet that was recognizable from a far distance. During his senior year of high school, he received offers from all top colleges throughout the United States. During his attendance at the University of Arizona, he studied business management. He continued to do extremely well in college which gained the attention of the NFL. By his junior year of college, he received offers from every single pro league team. At the age of 23 Allen was drafted into the NFL. His choice was the Pittsburg Steelers due to the fact it paid the most money. He was able to lead the team to the next level. Agile and swift on the field, Allen was a hard target to tackle. He dominated the football field and was admired by fans worldwide. Allen ranked number one running back in the league with the most carried yards of all time. Allen is determined to excel his company into overseas markets. Allen has managed to double his wealth since leaving the NFL. Aside from sports Allen loves to others in need. He loves donating to charity and greeting his fans. He is currently investing money into a new startup focused on creating reusable and sustainable energy. Allen always had wanted to pursue a startup in science along with clothing. With his new startup, Allen hopes to create drones that will be able to collect co2 emissions out of the atmosphere at various heights, which would help clear the atmosphere creating cleaner air for everyone. Allen put up 20 million into the startup to ensure it will have a strong start. It is supported by the strongest and smartest scientist around the world. It was a landmark goal for Allen to become part of two major companies with brilliant workers. Created Jatinder Singh